Hopeful
by ThatOneGuy747
Summary: Izuku is born with an always active quirk, one that makes him eternally lucky. This could be seen as a gift… Many would think it was, but luck comes in two forms. In all honesty he would have been better off quirkless. This story is inspired by the character Nagito Komaeda from the Danganronpa series. You don't need to know who that is, at all. Izuku is a villain in the making.
1. The Start

**A/N: A little idea that wouldn't leave me. My grammar is probably going to be bad, my spelling might be okay, and my pacing will be not all that great. I also use a lot of commas… You don't need to know who Nagito Komaeda is, but this is based off his luck and character. Izuku will be a little different, but they will share some of the same experiences. **_**Hope **_**you like it.**

Izuku had begun life with a full deck of cards and a great starting hand. At first, everything was fine. He had both his parents love and support, his friend Kacchan, and his aspirations to be like All Might. Yes, everything looked fine… Until he turned four at least.

The apartment he lived in was small, but it was home. A four year-old Izuku jumped up and down with excitement. He had just learned what his quirk was, but his parents were paying the price.

"Slow down there kiddo. I know how excited you must be, but you will have to wait until tomorrow to tell your friends." It was his dad speaking, a small smile settled upon his face.

His dad was tall, had curly dark green hair, and grey eyes. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, the dark rims fading into the nearly pitch black room. Izuku shook his head, he hadn't even thought about telling anyone yet. Now he was even more excited.

"Easy Izuku, let me turn on the light." His mother's voice echoed around him, bouncing off the walls of the nearly empty apartment.

Light flooded the room, only for it to go out again. Above him, the glass bulb sparked and died.

"Looks like I'm not as lucky as you. Oh my little luckster, I'm so happy that you have a quirk." His mother's words were a little off putting, of course he would have a quirk.

Izuku could only think of one thing though, his dreams of being like All Might. Maybe he could try and weaponize his luck? How would he do that? One question wouldn't leave him, even if he already knew the answer.

They all began to disperse into the small apartment, his father grumbling about replacing the bulb. Izuku ran up to the computer, waiting for his mother to follow. He still had that question on his mind…

"Hey Mom, do you think I could become a hero?" The question was said softly, almost under his breath. Izuku was afraid, afraid that he would be rejected.

His mother stopped in her tracks. She looked like a deer in headlights, unable to move. His father overheard the conversation, slowly making his way towards him.

"Son, I think it would be better if you followed in my footsteps." His father seemed torn, but he ultimately just let out a sigh.

"I-Izuku, I feel that… I think it would be better if… I think you should try to work in the company?" His mother said this like it was a question, she could barely say the words.

Izuku sat there, heartbroken. He already knew what they wanted him to do with his life. He already knew, but even so, he cried like a baby. His dreams being crushed in front of him, maybe school would be better?

* * *

It only got worse at school. Kacchan called him Deku, everyone thought he was lying, and no one wanted to talk to him. They kept saying he was quirkless, that he was making things up. How would he be able to prove them wrong? Izuku still followed them, trying to get their attention. Hardly anyone believed him, and Kacchan kept saying that he wouldn't be a hero.

It only got worse overtime, especially after the incident. Wasn't he supposed to be lucky?

* * *

The first major event of his bad luck happened right before his birthday. It was in the summer, school was out and they were returning from a vacation. Despite the small apartment they live in, his family was rich. His parents explained that they wanted him to have a normal childhood, but they still wanted him to be the heir of his father's company. Izuku didn't really get any of it, but he did know that his dad's house was huge.

"Izuku, I want you to chew on this while we take off. I need you to be brave, airplanes are a little scary." His mother was trying to keep him calm, but the plane's engines were distracting him.

She handed him a piece of gum, he immediately shoved it into his mouth. He was scared, he held onto his mother for dear life. Even if he had already done this before, it did nothing to calm his worries.

"It will be alright, we are here for you." His father rested a hand upon his shoulder, slightly calming him.

_A hero wouldn't be afraid!_

He sucked it up and began chewing as the plane took off. He tried to distract himself, thinking of anything besides the plane.

Izuku felt like his quirk helped him out on making this trip happen. His family wanted him to have a normal life, but they took him to San Cristóbal Island. How lucky was that!? The beach was amazing, the birds were cool, and he didn't even get hurt while he was there! His luck had been off the charts lately, usually he would trip over his own shoe laces, or enter the wrong bathroom.

The four year old was content, time just seemed to slip as he felt himself nodding off. It had been a long day… His mother warned him not to sleep with gum in his mouth, but it was already too late. Izuku was out like a light.

* * *

He awoke to a man shouting. Izuku looked around to find the source of the commotion. He wish he hadn't. A man with a face mask was holding his father hostage, a sharp, spiky tendril threatened to end his life. His mother was trying to calm the man down, giving all the money she had to him.

Apparently the guy was looking for money and a safe way off the plane. He was shouting about how he would be a big shot villain, how his master would be pleased. Izuku didn't care about any of that, he just wanted to see his parents safe. Other passengers were backing away, trying to get away from the mass of spiky tentacles.

"Dad! Mom!" Izuku rushed to his mother's side, clinging to her.

In a span of a second, everything is his life changed. The guy in the face mask grabbed his mother, tearing her away from him. She whipped her head back, focusing on him.

"Izu-" A horrendous sound split throughout the plane. Izuku felt wind rushing past him, something almost hitting his head. An ear piercing wail reverberated in his skull. He covered his ears, trying to get the sound out of his head.

Izuku looked back to see the masked man on the floor, blood leaking out from under him. A suction of air was pulling the man towards the hole in the plane's floor. He couldn't look away, his fragile mind wouldn't let him.

_What happened? What about mom and dad?_

Izuku looked to where his dad was, unflinchingly cold eyes stared back at him. A hole was where is heart should have been, blood pooling onto the floor. He knew that his dad was dead, but he made his way towards him, not caring about his safety or the blood that would stain his shoes.

"D-dad? Please say something, tell me that you're okay." Tears streaked across his face, dripping off his cheeks in waves. Izuku bent down, shaking his dad. He was trying to wake him up, to make him do anything besides lay there and stare at him.

Coughing and sputtering could be heard behind him. His ears hardly detected it over the roaring wind and cries for help. Izuku looked back, slowly turning to see his mother crawling towards him. She was holding something in her hand while trying to claw her way over to him.

Izuku scrambled, his body bursting with adrenaline. His mother was so close, but he could hardly hear her over the sounds of panic and chaos.

"Gift for you… B-be brave Izuku…" His mother, she didn't look too good right now. She was covered in blood, an unseen injury slowly killing her. Her green hair tangled and matted against her face. Her pale skin was slowly losing even more color over time. Izuku couldn't hold his tears. She put something into his hands and retreated, a blood stained silver locket stayed.

"I know that you will be a great-" A silent wind escaped from her throat, drowning out whatever she was going to say to him. Izuku quickly realized that both of his parents had died in front of him. In the span of seconds, his life had changed.

A scream tore his throat apart, his hands desperately grabbing at his mother's corpse, trying to shake her awake. Other passengers flooded around him, trying to get the boy away from the small hole in the plane's floor and ceiling.

Izuku wouldn't let go, but they forced him to. After perceiving such a large amount of tragedy in so little time, Izuku Midoriya passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

It was weeks after the incident. He spends his fifth birthday surrounded by cold and uncaring servants. His father's house feeling distant and unwelcoming. Izuku hadn't been paying attention to the cops, but he knew that he had no other living relatives.

They decided to let him live with his fathers servants, in his father's old house. At the young age of five, Izuku Midoriya was rich and alone. The tragedy wouldn't leave his mind, everything in his father's house reminded him of his parents.

Izuku clutched a silver locket, a picture of his family sat firmly inside. He couldn't shake his feelings of bitterness and horror away. He didn't know it at the time of the accident, but his luck had killed his only family.

* * *

It had only took Izuku two years to understand that his therapist was a joke. Ever since the incident, he had to attend therapy lessons provided by the government. Izuku always put his fears and insecurities out on the table. He would explain how his nightmares only consisted of his mother's words, how he wouldn't be able to see his parents ever again.

His therapist's advice never really helped, the guy didn't even seem to take his job seriously. Izuku would try though, he would try the breathing exercises that were recommended to him. It did calm his nerves, but that was all. The horror of the event wouldn't leave him, he never really felt safe from his own quirk.

That was another thing entirely though. His therapist, as unprofessional as he could be, said that he was jealous of his quirk. Maybe it was to break the ice, maybe it was just a joke, but Izuku wasn't laughing. He wasn't stupid, after looking at the report a dozen of times, Izuku knew that his quirk was dangerous.

At the young age of seven, he understood that this was all pointless. His therapist was providing him false hope, something he despised. Izuku hated it, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Walking home was quite a boring affair. He had no one to talk to, his guards were nowhere to be seen. No friends, no family, and now no guards. Izuku was worried, he had been on a good streak for a while. Something was bound to happen.

He stood on the side of the road, the dull gray sky threatened rain. Izuku hurried his pace, he looked around to see that no one was near him. It was odd, there weren't any cars or people around him.

A white van pulled up to the curb, its windows were tinted pure black. Wasn't that illegal, they could get in trouble with the police… It took Izuku a second to realize what was happening. An older lady shuffled out of the van, scrambling her way towards him. He turned and sprinted.

He had always been a little faster than everyone, running away from your bullies for two years did help after all. Still, he was only seven years old. The lady was quickly gaining on him, her pitch black bodysuit stood out like a sore thumb.

_Why are you wearing something so suspicious while trying to kidnap someone!?_

Izuku turned towards an alleyway. Trying to distance himself as far as he possibly could. He was about to scream for help, surely a pro hero was around to save him?

It took him a second to realize that one of his shoes were untied, another to feel pain. Izuku fell onto the rough pavement with a thud. His body skid on the sidewalk, road rash quickly forming on his torso.

_Why do you do this to me quirk?_

The lady scooped him up and dumped him into an over sized trash bag. She dragged him along the sidewalk like he was yesterday's trash. How the hell was no one seeing this? He lived in a city, it was daytime, and a pro hero should be patrolling around here!

Inside the trash bag, Izuku could just hope he got out of this. His luck had always saved him, even if he got screwed in the end. He looked around the trash bag, trying his best to squirm and protect his head all at the same time.

It was not easy being Izuku Midoriya, it almost never was.

A lottery ticket landed on his face, its numbers already scratched out. Izuku looked at the ticket, its max prize was three million yen. He saw the numbers and sighed. It was a winning ticket, no, the winning ticket. Izuku had found three million yen in his kidnappers trash bag. He held onto his hope, praying that everything would be fine in the end.

_I'm sick of this…_

**A/N: What did you think of it so far? It is pretty rough and updates will probably be super slow, but I enjoyed writing this. I wanted to break down Izuku while building him up with Nagito's philosophy. It might be a slow process, but I think that will be needed for this.** **Izuku is going to be twisted, messed up to the core. I'll also explain the way his parents died and why it Izuku's "fault"**


	2. Of Something

**A/N: I can't sleep and I should be working on my other story... But I am motivated! I'll get back to the other story soon. I'm going to warn you guys again, I'm not that good with grammar or pacing, but I am going to try my hardest. I am also busy, so expect random update times. Slow ones because life sucks ass. (This chapter is all over the place, time skips ahead.) Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes! (I am tired and I have work in less than 20 minutes)**

Fluffy white fur and a warm body would always embrace him when he got home. His only companion, his only friend always cheered him up when he was down. Izuku hugged his dog, he had a long day.

It was always the same with school, he couldn't fit in or talk to anyone. They called him cursed, a freak, and a psycho. Kacchan even started to avoid him all together. He would still call him names, but he didn't really hit him anymore. Everyone avoided him like he was infected with the plague.

It was probably due to his luck, but his bullies had stopped hurting him physically. Now no one talked to him, let alone hit him. Izuku didn't blame them, who would want to hang with trash like him? Who would take the time to beat up someone like him?

His self worth had taken a swan dive after learning what really killed his parents. Two small asteroids had struck the plane, getting rid of the villain while killing his parents. The chances of that happening to anyone in the world was almost zero. Izuku started hating himself after finding out the truth.

His only friend tried to cheer him up, licking his face and jumping on him. Izuku fell back onto the cold marble floor, petting and hugging his dog. The wide windows brought in rays of sunlight, sparkling beams of light lit up his world. Izuku lived for these moments, they reminded him of better times.

* * *

Izuku was ten when he finally lost it. His decaying sense of self had been ramped up, light fading from his inner world. Pitch black thorns made way into his heart, twisting and contorting his fragile soul.

He had his only partner ripped away from him in an instant.

It had been a slow day, his luck kept screwing with him as usual. Trying to get a can of juice from a vending machine had been quite the endeavor. At first, nothing came out. He had wasted his money and time. Izuku was about to walk away, but his foot collided with the machine.

Wincing in pain he backed off, only to find the machine spurting out cans left and right. Once upon a time, Izuku would have been worried. He would have been surprised at the sudden spike of good luck.

"Cool."

Izuku began picking up all the cans. An empty box sat beside him, he had to ask the teacher for one. He left school with a fake smile on his face. Nothing happened on the way home, but he was cautious. Something always happened when he was walking home.

He was still a little on edge, but Izuku opened the gates to his miniature mansion. He strode up to his door and plopped his box of cans down. A giant wall of fur greeted him, his best friend had been waiting.

His partner had his leash strung out on the floor. He was running around it, trying to draw attention to it. Izuku dragged his box of cans and sat down. He had been getting winded more easily lately. Maybe he needed to exercise more?

"Wanna go for a walk?" His dog picked up the leash in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes, let me go get a bag."

* * *

Blood, blood was everywhere. White fur had been stained crimson, dark splotches forming rapidly. It had only taken a second for Izuku to realize that his dog was going to die.

"What…" Tears formed as pained howls were heard. It had been so sudden, like a light being turned off.

One moment, Izuku was walking his dog while minding his own business. He had been paying attention to the cross walk, waiting for the green sign to light up. A crowd of people were smothering him, his dog just waiting to cross.

The next few seconds changed Izuku Midoriya forever.

A semi truck was speeding down the street, armored police cars chasing after it. The pro hero Air Jet was on top of the vehicle. The truck swerved, its tires hit the cracked sidewalk.

Izuku tried to run. Everyone tried to run. The mass of people waiting to cross the street had formed into a mob. He lost his grip on the leash, almost falling to the ground.

Air Jet took notice of the mob, he tried to swoop in and save everyone.

He had only gotten Izuku out in time.

* * *

Air bubbles were caught in his throat. It was almost impossible to swallow, tears and snot ran down his face. Air Jet had tried to calm him down, shielding him from the carnage. Everyone at the scene was dead, only the police and Izuku remained.

"Why…" His throat constricted like a python. Izuku couldn't breathe, he started to hyperventilate.

Air Jet was saying something, trying to calm him down. Paramedics stood on stand by, but no one was hurt. They were either fine or flat out dead.

Bodies littered the sidewalk. Young adults, teens, businessmen, and even a kid… His dog lay dead before him, his pained howls silenced.

Air Jet took him to an ambulance, but Izuku couldn't stop looking at his dog. His one friend, his partner, his family had died again. A small laugh bubbled underneath the surface, a grimace splayed across his face. Izuku was trying his hardest not to laugh.

_I'll just have to hope that everything will be fine._

Hope, the word made him crazy. He loved heroes because of the hope they inspired, he loved facing the odds and winning because of hope! Izuku was full on laughing, his muttering mixed in with the pain.

He was on his way to the hospital, the paramedics gave him a look of sympathy.

Izuku Midoriya was now alone, his hope being twisted into something unsightly.

* * *

The tragedy was all over the news, reporters flocked to him like flies on shit. The children at school wouldn't even look at him now. They didn't want to be the next ones to die. Izuku sat alone at the back of the room, despair and hope mixed into his very being.

_See, everything is alright. Hope will never abandon me._

The one comforting thing he had, it would soon grow into an obsession. Izuku didn't think about heroes without thinking about hope. He started to incorporate it into everything, he wanted to see what true hope looked like.

This was the beginning of a twisted path, one that wouldn't let him be a hero.

Izuku did good in school, he accepted the bullying without a word, and he found out that he would be alone for the rest of his life. His self worth had continue to plummet, he thought of himself as trash, lower than garbage even. This ten year old kid had already been tortured too much. It was only the beginning, Izuku Midoriya was starting to turn into something he never wanted to be.

* * *

Izuku was fourteen when he found the source of true hope. It was heroes, they were what he was looking for. Heroes like All Might. They stood against despair, villains, to inspire hope. They would overcome the odds, beat the unbeatable, and save the unsaveable. Izuku wanted to be like them, he wanted it so badly.

_Do I deserve to be a hero?_

No, no he didn't. As much as he tried to say otherwise, he couldn't be a hero. His luck would kill people, he wouldn't be able to save anyone, and who would want to be saved by trash like him?

No one would, he was just Izuku. Izuku the cursed, the hope freak, the psycho. His classmates had made it hard to forget that he wasn't fit to be a hero. So Izuku thought about it. What could he do? A painful headache set in, trying to blind him from his goal.

_Why not be the cause? Heroes wouldn't exist without villains._

It was like lightning struck him. He understood what he had to do now. Hope didn't exist without despair, despair strengthened hope in the end. Izuku started laughing, wheezing about how simple it was. Trash like him would be the cause of so much hope. Even if he somehow beat a hero, it would just uncover them. Only someone with weak hope would be beaten by despair.

He would be doing all of this for the sake of hope. He began muttering, hugging himself, eyes swirling, and vision burning. For once in his life, Izuku felt truly happy. He hadn't felt this way since the death of his dog.

It took him a moment to calm down, the empty hallways of his home were silenced. He couldn't believe how simple it all really was. Izuku had time, he would further strengthen his body to pursue his goal. He wouldn't be going to U.A, he was on the path of a villain now. There was a doubt in the back of his head though… What if he could be a hero? What if he could be loved by the public, to be the ultimate hope?

Only, it wouldn't be that simple. Once he had started to 'train' for a few months, Izuku had found it was hard to gain muscle. What was he doing wrong? He had looked up guides and regimes but nothing was working. He drank more water, his head was pounding.

Later, he passed out on the center of the beach, a frail looking man came to aid him. Izuku couldn't really hear him, exhaustion and pain setting in. His head wouldn't stop hurting, but the abyss took him in an instant.

_How nice of them, coming to help trash like me._

He didn't know what happened after that, but he was in an emergency room. Doctors and nurses came and went like clockwork. Time seemed to fly by, a headache grew at the base of his skull.

Izuku feared the worst, his luck was definitely up to something. He had begun to live in constant fear, it was under the surface, but it was still there. He didn't want to think about what his luck would do next.

"I know that this may come as a shock to you…"

Izuku didn't notice that a doctor had been talking to him, let alone that someone had entered the room.

"With your guardian's permission we were able to take some scans of your brain."

One of the maids then? Why would they need to scan his head? Was something wrong?

"I'm sorry to say this son, but you have a very serious disease. You have frontotemporal dementia, a…"

Izuku stopped listening after that. Over the years he had begun to numb the pain that his luck would bring. He wouldn't have survived without shoving the pain into the deepest parts of his mind. He began to hug himself, his world slowly turning a faint gray.

"You will need to take some anti depressants-"

The doctor was still talking, explaining why he wouldn't live for long. He told him how his situation would only get worse over time, how there was no cure, how this was unexpected in such a young person. He explained that his muscle growth would be stunted, that they had found plenty wrong with his body and brain. It would take Izuku awhile to get any real muscle, but he didn't mind.

Izuku went home that day, a bright smile upon his face. He shoved the pain away, he focused on what was to come.

_The bad comes first, everything after is better!_

His bad luck was a sign of good luck. The bad always came before the good. His parents dying in front of him let him get all their money. Tripping and falling on his face? He avoided a villain trying to take him as a hostage.

The list goes on and on, but Izuku didn't mind. After all, his luck made him who he was today. What would he be without it? His luck was the only redeeming thing about him. No one would look at him if he was quirkless.

_Everyone already ignores me._

Izuku felt something scratching under the surface. He felt like he was being watched. While walking under a tunnel he stopped and listened. His observation skills had always been very good, he noticed the danger a second too late though.

A man entirely made of slime crept up from the sewer, a smile full of malice was pointed towards him.

"A little skinny, but you will do. Now I can get away from that stupid hero." A stench rolled off of him in waves, Izuku could almost feel the hair burning in his nostrils.

Izuku stood there, wondering if this was his luck at play. Maybe this was a good thing, maybe something good would come out of this. The villain jumped at him, trying to swallow him whole. Izuku didn't move, he let the villain do whatever he wanted.

"You're my hero." The slime monster spoke directly to him.

Izuku was suffocating, but he didn't let that interrupt his thoughts.

_He must have a lot of hope right now. He is hoping to get away from a hero, to get away with the crimes he has committed._

Izuku thought back to the many times his life had been screwed over. He just smiled, his air flow began to decrease, his body slowly dying.

_Who am I to take away such pure hope from him? He is trying his best to live, so be it._

Izuku was on the verge of passing out, the abyss slowly calling his name. His eyes widened as he saw All Might, the man who was a symbol of hope. Izuku couldn't handle it. He blacked out, missing the way All Might obliterated the slime villain.

_Why can't everyone inspire as much hope as you do?_

Izuku woke to a light tapping on his face, it was All Might.

"Thank goodness, you did very well at defending yourself back there!" All Might was booming with happiness.

_Too bad I didn't even try to move._

Izuku had trouble forming words, this was the guy he had wanted everyone to be like. Izuku usually didn't have any trouble talking, but this was All Might!

"I-I, thank you for saving me!" His voice was shrill, excited to be meeting the greatest hero.

"I will be taking this to the police, be safe now young man. I must be on my way!" All Might was preparing to take off.

Izuku didn't think much about it at the time, but All Might had failed something a hero should always do. He hadn't even asked if Izuku was alright, he just looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

_Even All Might isn't immune to wanting to get away from me._

"I just need to ask you one thing before you go." Izuku needed to know, he needed to know if what he was going to do was the right choice.

All Might looked back at him, soda bottles in hand. The villain rolled around, unconscious inside the bottles.

"I want to know if I could be a hero! Can I be a hero with only a luck quirk, one that I can't control? Could I be like you?" All Might seemed to freeze, he looked over him, up and down.

His smile never faltered, but his voice spoke volumes.

"I am sorry young man, but I don't believe you can. With a quirk you can't control, being a hero is out of the question. Maybe you could be a police officer or a doctor, but heroes need reliable power to help others." He turned away from Izuku, preparing to jump.

"It is nice to dream young man, but you have to be realistic." All Might jumped away from him, never looking back. Steam came off of him in waves, but Izuku wasn't paying attention to that.

He stood there, silent. He made his way over to the wall, slowly seating himself. He looked down at the ground, hands crossed over his knees.

_Wasn't All Might supposed to be the ultimate hope? Shouldn't he be encouraging others to be as great as himself?_

Izuku couldn't believe it, he had been doing the right thing all along. Since he couldn't be a hero, he would be the one to make heroes. He would inspire others to overcome despair, to fight against him. Maybe All Might was trying to break down his hope with despair. It was to build it back up again, to get stronger, to be better, right!?

_Then why am I crying?_

He hadn't cried since his dog died, he had buried all the sadness away after that. So why was he crying then? Didn't he already know that he couldn't be a hero? Izuku tried to stop himself, but the tears kept falling.

"When is the good luck going to kick in? I know it will, but when?" He was frantic, eyes swirling, and heart pounding.

_I just have to HOPE._

He calmed down, his breathing slowed, and his heart seemed to stop. Izuku was fine in a few seconds. Hope would always guide him, he was a slave to the concept. Without it, he would be nothing. He would have killed himself, would have stopped being the person he is today.

Izuku didn't want that, but he did want someone to acknowledge his existence. He stood up and wiped away his tears, his eyes red and vision blurry. He had a pounding headache, probably caused by his brain shrinking.

Izuku laughed, dry and pain howls escaped him. He couldn't stop thinking about wanting some company. Izuku didn't want to be alone anymore. He resumed walking home, his head held high while his spirit started to die.

Izuku would become a villain, one that would create despair that others would have to overcome.

A flash of yellow followed him home, someone had been watching him. Cat like eyes followed his every move. They had seen everything, All Might rejecting him, his pained cries, and hallowed laugh.

"How interesting! I want to cut him up, to see what he really is!" Himiko Toga was giddy, she had found new pray.

"Maybe he's like me… Maybe he's the one." Himiko giggled at some unseen joke.

**A/N: A lot of time skips, but those will end soon. As you can see, Izuku is fucked. I tried to mix him with Nagito's views of the world. Instead of the ultimates, heroes have a special place in Izuku's heart. In later chapters I will explain why he thinks this way, but I think you can already tell. He wants to be a stepping stone for heroes. He wants to prove that hope will overcome despair. A lonely kid that hates himself is bullied, he is given the worst and best situations in life everyday without a break, and he has no one to talk to. Of course he is going to be messed up. (Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! I love reading them, and I'll try not to disappoint you all)**


	3. New

**A/N: Gets a little messed up in this chapter.**

"Your brain has begun to shrink and your frontal lobe is experiencing damage. This has been going on for years, the damage is extensive." The doctor seemed sad, like there was no hope for his situation.

"That's not the worst of it though, we have found out the real reason to why your muscle gain is poor. I'm sorry to say this, but you have lymphoma. How we missed this before..." The doctor began to explain how he wouldn't live past the age of sixteen, how this cancer would take his life.

Izuku needed to visit his doctors once a week to determine his condition. At first, he was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia. It would kill him, but that was the only thing he had to worry about. The next week they found out that he has cancer, that his white blood cells would kill him even faster.

He understood that his life was meaningless, that he wouldn't be able to do anything of importance. He understood all of that, but one thing hurt the most.

_I'm going to die the way I lived._

He was going to die alone, with no one to mourn for him. He had no family left alive, no friends to show the bad news. He hadn't even made an impact on the world.

At least he now understood why parts his hair were turning white. The over bearing stress and cancer was making his green hair turn white.

"I'll just live my life to the fullest then, see you around doc." He had unknowingly cut the doctor off.

"Wait I still have to-" Izuku made his way out of the building, a deep pit forming at the base of his stomach.

He didn't want to die alone, he wanted to leave something behind. He wanted to be needed, to be loved by someone. He had been fine with being alone in the past, everyone with weak hope dying around him. He was fine with being shunned, an outcast, and a freak. Now he just wanted someone to remember him.

Izuku started mumbling, words of hope laced with despair ran rampant. He wasn't paying attention to anyone, his focus was on the future. What good luck would grace him this time? Nothing really happened last time, maybe he would experience something life changing? He wandered off, not paying attention to where he was going.

"You seem a little out of it, you okay?" A girls hand had been placed on his shoulder.

He whipped around to see a beautiful face. The girl in front of him was prettier than most, but in the oddest of ways. Her uneven hair buns to the dark eye shadow, she just seemed all to different. Her blonde hair seemed natural and her pale skin made her yellow cat like eyes stand out. Izuku found that she was different than the others.

He had always been able to pick up on the small things, to sense if someone was dangerous or not. She was definitely dangerous, the faint smell of blood saw to that.

Izuku was going to say something, but the words caught in his throat. A primal instinct surged through him, he felt the need to get away. Her acidic yellow eyes bore into him, looking for weakness. A smile was present on her face, sharp canines sticking out.

While his body wanted to run, Izuku didn't. He was so curious, maybe this was his luck at play? A small snicker escaped from him.

"The names Toga by the way!" She leaned closer, the scent of blood grew tenfold.

"Himiko Toga" Her hot breath kissed his cheek, she was so very close to him.

The girl didn't know what personal space was, but Izuku didn't mind. This was the closest a girl had ever gotten to him. He hadn't even talked to a girl in ages! In fact, Izuku enjoyed her attention.

"My name is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. You caught me quite off guard." He put his best smile on, trying to pacify the girl.

She obviously wanted something, he just didn't know what.

"I'll call you Izu! Now tell me whats wrong, you look one step away from death." Her smile widened, like she was pleased with the thought.

Izuku was now very intrigued, what did she really want? Why was she talking to him?

"I'm fine, I just mumble out loud from time to time." Izuku looked down to see a small bloodstain on her sweater.

A faint clicking was heard, but he paid no mind. He looked around to find himself in an alleyway, alone, with a girl. He must have gotten here while he was distracted. This wasn't his normal route, he never went through the darker parts of the city.

"You see, I think you have something wrong with you, kinda like me. You find it hard to live, hard to breathe..." She brought up a small box cutter, it was dull and smeared with blood.

Izuku didn't mind, he simply thought over her statements. What was she trying to get out of this?

"What do you want? Do you want to kill me? To teach me something?" He looked her over, trying to figure out her motive.

Izuku had been calm the entire time, never once breaking a sweat. Death was presented before him, but he didn't even flinch. This showed that he had been through much worse in the past.

"You really are something else! Your not even scared of my itty bitty knife!" A faint blush spread across her pale skin, her smile stretching even wider.

"I just wanted to see if you were like me Izu~" She clutched her knife close to her heart. Toga pointed the weapon towards him, leaning closer and closer until…

"Yea, I think you would be perfect. I won't cut you up, not yet…" Her smile seemed to dim, her blush slowly receding.

"After watching you for awhile, I could tell. It's hard to live, isn't it? Your quirk makes it hard just like mine." She seemed muted, like all of her happiness had been washed away.

He thought it over, small bits of memories coming to haunt him. The past was in the past, he was over it. He had hope after all… But he could agree with Toga. It was hard to live due to his quirk.

"Yes it is hard to live, but hope will always be there. Without hope I would be nothing, heroes would be nothing, villains would be nothing!" He was going off on a tangent again, it had been ages since he had conversed with another person close to his age.

"Hope? That's why you decided to become a villain?" She tilted her head to the side, confusion written all over her face.

Izuku was about to rave on and on about hope like a lunatic, but her question stopped him dead in his tracks.

"How did you know? How much do you know?" This girl was now even more dangerous than before.

"You talk about it all the time silly! If anyone actually paid attention to you then you would already be in a rehab center. I have been following you for a week, but you are so easy to see through!" So he was like an open book, but his luck had been protecting him all this time.

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. His sides hurt so bad that he had to sit down. Fate was cruel, this world was cruel. His laughter started to die down, his breathing became normal once more. A manic smile was sprawled across his face, drips of insanity washing over him.

"See, you are perfect! And I have just the right thing to make this all better. I have been waiting for this meeting for a while. Follow me if you want to really become a villain." Her smile was cruel, her gaze was harsh, and she screamed danger.

Izuku followed anyway, wanting to see where his luck, his destiny would lead.

* * *

Himiko had lead him into an abandoned warehouse. The walls were rusted, the ground was cracked, and everything smelled like milldue. This was deeper into the heart of the city, a place he had never truly explored.

"I can't wait to show you my presents. Oh this is going to be the best!" Himiko had been talking to herself for quite awhile, it seemed like she was trying to drown out her own loneliness.

She guided him towards a small storage room, muffled cries could be heard through the rusted door.

"I need you to promise me one thing Izu. Promise that you won't turn back." She was serious, it was the first time he had ever seen her this way.

There was no way he was going to go back to his old life. How would he make others believe in hope when he couldn't be a hero. This was his only path, the only way he would be able to keep living with himself.

"I won't leave, I chose to follow you after all." An unseen pressure had been lifted from his shoulders, he no longer felt like she was going to slit his throat.

"One more thing, call me Himiko or Himi-chan!" She then proceeded to slam the storage door open.

There were three people inside the small room. He could hardly see them in the darkness, but he could see their outlines. A small girl with short purple hair was crying in the corner. A young man in a business suit was curled in a ball on the floor. Lastly, a teenager was sprawled across the floor, dried blood pooled around him.

"I got a little excited and killed one of them, I couldn't help myself." She didn't care about the loss of life, but her eyes were fixated on the pool of blood around the dead teen.

"MhMH!" The short girl had started to scream something, but no one could understand her.

"So you brought me here to kill one of them?" Izuku made no attempts to mask his voice or appearance.

"How did you know!? Are you reading my mind or something?" Himiko's shouts filled the small room.

The man in the business suit perked up and distanced himself away from Himiko. He scrambled next to the purple haired girl, trying to put her in front of himself. He was trying so hard to save himself, oh the hope he must have to get out of here alive.

Izuku started to tremble in glee, this was what he wanted! This was the true answer. When it came down to life or death, people's true colors were revealed. This man hoped to live another day, even if it made someone else die!

"So who is going to live? Who is going to die? Which one are you gonna stab!" Himiko was so excited, she could hardly stand still.

She strode up to him and handed over her bloodied box cutter. This is what would decide the fate of others. Izuku felt powerful for once in his life, he felt in control. He had never felt like he had control before, his luck would always prove him wrong. This wasn't like the other times though, this is for what he believed in.

"I wish to talk to both of them, I want to see what they think." Izuku made his way forward, hiding himself in the shadows. He took the business mans gag off and sat near him. He made sure to be enough distance away so he would reveal his features.

"So tell me, why should I let you live? What is your hope, your desires?" Izuku was calm, like he had done all of this before.

His mind was set on this task, nothing would deter him from it. Himiko stood in the doorway, her face masked by shadows. He could feel her smile though, her insanity beginning to infect himself. All of this was just too much fun, he hadn't really even begun yet!

"I-I have a wife and kid." He fumbled for his wallet, Izuku helped him take it out of his pocket.

"Her name is Aoi, and this is my son." The woman looked kind and caring, much like a mother should.

"Yuu, he is only five but he finally got his papas quirk." The man was sweating hard, his suit damp and palms clammy.

"I-I need to get back to them, there is still so much I have to do." Izuku understood that, he understood his hope.

"You can stop talking now, I understand your situation." His cold and detached voice sent shivers down the man's spine.

"I know you will make the right choice!" Himiko was egging him on, waiting for his decision.

Izuku pushed the man aside and focused on the purple haired girl. Small earphone jacks had been taped to the side of her head. It looked painful, but he didn't dare to let them free. Izuku knew that quirks were dangerous, especially ones that were unknown. He removed her gag and hid himself away.

"What is your hope? Your-" Izuku was quickly cut off, the young girl snapping at him.

"I hope you both get caught by the cops! You sick fucks won't let us go, you are just messing with us." She seemed upset, but Izuku hadn't been lying to her.

"I will let you go if you have more hope than him. If you outshine his family." Izuku was having a blast, this was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

"Well I don't believe you for a second. I was going to be a hero to stop scum like you." That was the word, one of the things he really wanted to hear.

Himiko was giggling, it set the others on edge. Izuku just laughed with her, his decision already being made.

"You want to be a hero? You want to inspire hope? To save others from this fate?" His eyes were swirling with madness, her answer would decide everything.

"Yea, I wanted to save the people who couldn't save themselves." Her answer was all he needed.

Without warning, Izuku sunk the box cutter into the business mans throat. He repeatedly stabbed him, blood covering his arms and face. In a fit of madness, he had mutilated another person's neck. Sputtering gasps and gargled bubbles filled the looming silence. No one had expected such brutality from him.

A person died and Izuku felt free. This was all in the name of hope! He was doing the right thing by bringing this hero hopeful into such despair. This would make her stronger, better than before. Her hope would blossom into something beautiful.

Izuku calmed himself and kept hold of the drenched box cutter. His repeated actions had left him breathing hard.

"You killed him…" The purple haired girl seemed like she was somewhere else.

It was like she was trying to distance herself from reality. Izuku had tried to do that many times in the past, but he wouldn't do it anymore. This was the start of something grand.

"You are coming with me from now on mister! Oh, I am so proud of you, you finally broke out of that shell! We are going to change the world, to make it easier to live in. For the both of us!" Himiko was fired up, a love struck blush adorned her features and a genuine smile graced her lips.

Izuku thought she looked very pretty like that, he strived to see that face again. He was happy, he wasn't alone anymore. His good luck had paid off, this was the greatest moment of his life. He had finally been accepted by someone.

Izuku rummaged through the purple haired girls pockets. She didn't move a muscle, her breathing hitched, and pulse through the roof. She was scared of him, but she would see the light of hope soon. He finally found her wallet, he quickly zoned in on her name.

"Kyoka Jiro, you are the first of many. I hope that this has taught you an important lesson." Izuku freed her from her binds.

She didn't move, blood soaked into her jeans. Izuku and Himiko exited the warehouse, hoping that she hadn't seen their faces. Himiko seemed quite different after his little show. She was more relaxed, happy around him.

Izuku found what he had been looking for his whole life, and this was only the beginning.

**A/N: I know, a fourteen year old killing someone in cold blood? Seems very unlikely, but you have to remember that he had experienced far too much. His dementia affects his behaviour and his experience affects his actions. I feel that I was justified in how I wrote this. He wants to make other heroes from the ashes of despair. His whole life has been shit, but he has finally found his place in the world. Himiko just gave him a push in the right direction.**


	4. The Truth

**A/N: The more I write Himiko the more I like her. She will be a little different from the manga/anime, but I will try to do her character justice. Remember, this is going to have slow updates… Just warning ya.**

_**With Himiko**_

She had him right where she wanted him. His mutterings filled the empty room with unrestrained madness, all the while she reveled in it. He was definitely the one. She had finally found someone who accepted her, someone like herself.

She fought down her urges to stab him, to bathe in his life force. She really liked him, he was so much better than all the others. She liked to see beaten and bloody things so she would carve up anyone that caught her eye. They all looked so beautiful, flaps of flesh hanging loosely from their bodies. Their begging screams of mercy and last grasp at life always filled her with ecstasy.

While they died she thrived, her meaning of love was a twisted thing. They were all so beautiful, perfect after she cut them all up. She would then become them for a day, emulating what they did and how they talked. That was her way of life, until she found him.

Izuku was different. At first, she really wanted to get to know him, to see the innards of a tortured soul. Someone All Might had rejected, she wanted to taste his pain. While stalking him, she had found something else. He was very much like herself, lost in the real world. It was so bizarre, she stopped wanting to become him soon after. Himiko still tailed him, waiting for the perfect time to introduce herself.

She no longer wanted to become him, to wear his skin and be Izuku Midoriya. She just wanted to talk to him. He had already proven her right in the past weeks, Izuku was the best person she had ever met. Their killing sprees and training sessions made her happy, she was finally at ease with her life. If only boredom didn't exist.

"When are we going to go out again? I wanna stab someone!" She was so very bored, she needed some excitement.

Izuku looked back at her, lifting his head off of the couch. His once green hair had turned white as snow. It reminded her of fluffy clouds, she fought off the urge to pat his head.

"We have done thirteen straight crimes, the police and heroes are all over the streets. We can't go out tonight." He frowned, he must have wanted to do something too.

She wobbled back and forth next to him, lightly bumping on his shoulders. She was trying to think of something good, but nothing seemed to stick out. She had only killed and trained with Izuku, what would they do now?

"How about we finally get to know each other? We have hardly talked about ourselves and I basically live with you! Hell, you don't even know my quirk! I haven't had to use it in awhile. Why haven't you asked about it?" She really did appreciate his house, sleeping in a bed was the best.

"I couldn't just let my best friend live out on the streets… I also thought you wouldn't want to talk about your quirk. Sorry about that, but at least I don't mind taking care of myself. No more servants to get in our way." He was referring to the termination of all of his staff, what a fun day that was.

Izuku fired everyone after he bought her home. He said something about not needing them anymore. She didn't really get it, but who cares!? She got to live in this big mansion with one of the best people she has ever met. And now no one could intrude on their special outings.

"Let's start with you then, since you already know a lot about me. What's your quirk?" He spoke the truth, but she still wanted to know everything about him.

He was starting to become an obsession, a very unhealthy one. She couldn't stop thinking about him. What made him tick? How much had he suffered? What would he look like painted in their mixed blood? Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Himiko needed to know everything about him.

"I'm surprised I haven't showed you yet… I guess I was just having too much fun." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Izuku stiffened slightly, he relaxed soon after. She shifted her position on the couch, looking directly at him. His stare was intense, a small flame danced around in his eyes. Himiko felt herself heating up, but she kept on looking.

"I need you to pay very close attention to me." She saw him nod, his focus was entirely on her.

She was glad, it would only make her trick even better. She moved her hand on his chest, slowly making her way up to his neck.

"Boop!" She tapped him on the nose and fled off the couch.

"You gotta be kidding me, I really fell for that again?" He was not amused, but she sure was.

She was rolling on the floor, laughing, close to crying.

_He actually fell for it! Again!_

Himiko quickly activated her quirk, transforming into an older woman. The look on his face made her burst out laughing again, her sides started to hurt even more. This was the most she had ever laughed in her life!

"You can shape shift into people? THAT IS AMAZING! Imagine what you could do with that power as a symbol of hope! A hero that could uproot corruption, an infiltrator." He was so happy, he was genuinely happy.

She smiled a full smile. Almost no one had ever really gotten one out of her, but Izuku was special. His happiness was hers, she didn't really understand it herself. None of her past victims made her feel this way. She bought herself back out of the older woman's form.

"Blood is required for my quirk to activate. It has to be their blood by the way, I can't just turn myself into anyone." Her naked form sat on the hard floor. Her clothes had been lost during her transformation, they now sat in a pile of goop.

"So you can mimic everything about- why are you naked?" His speech died on his throat, a red blush consumed his face.

"~Maybe your luck has something to do with it~." She was hardly afraid to show off her scarred body, but she did start to feel self conscious.

_That's new._

"Maybe… Nice body by the way? Was that good to say…" The last part was probably to himself, but she heard it all the same.

Himiko frowned, she knew how hard it was to communicate. Except Izuku had it the worst. He said stuff that didn't fit the mood, or outright didn't make sense. He had little to no social interaction, but he blamed it on some sort of disease. She believed him of course, he called it something weird though. Frontal tempo dementia?

_Can't remember shit right now._

"Thank you, but this is a part of my quirk. Your luck had nothing to do with it, I just can't keep my clothes on while I transform. My clothes are in the goop somewhere though, the stuff will disappear in a bit." She didn't mind sitting naked, but she did want to cuddle up against him.

_It is really cold in here..._

He wouldn't mind, right?

_Yea, he definitely would._

She decided to sit cross legged while covering her chest with her arms. This seemed to calm him down, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

_It's the scars, it has to be the scars._

"A-anyway! What made you a villain? If you don't mind me asking." He ignored the rest of her body, his eyes were completely focused on her own.

She sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. She had no idea how to answer his question, mostly because she didn't know where to start.

"Well… I just wanted to make my life easier. I wanted to do things others wouldn't let me do. I wanted to be my true self, to live and die my way." She was trying to put her feelings into words, but she was never good at that kinda thing.

"So you wanted to do whatever whenever?" He was confused, probably because her goal wasn't even close to his own.

"I guess you could put it that way… I just found it hard to live with all these restrictions." She put on her happy face, smiling towards the confused boy.

She could tell that he didn't really understand, but it didn't matter. She would make him understand, she would show him what this world really was.

"What do you do for fun? Last question, I swear!" He seemed embarrassed, but she didn't mind at all. She had never really talked about herself like this before.

"Don't worry about asking too many questions Izu! Also… I like to walk around and spy on others. I see how they act around people and then I see their true self. The one they hide from everyone. Then I kill them!" She would be doing that right now, but the police were everywhere.

He wasn't surprised, but he had pointed out that her clothes were sprawled out on the ground.

"I'll be quick, now you better be ready by the time I'm done. I'm going to ask a lot about you." Her voice was eerily quiet, but she was very excited.

* * *

_**With Izuku**_

He had told her everything about himself. From his quirk to his cancer, he had let her in on it all. He was going to spend the rest of his short life with her, might as well tell her everything. Himiko sat to his right, leaning against him. She started to hold his hand, her eyes downcast.

He could tell that she didn't like anything about his situation. The way she hardly moved, it was almost like she was a statue. He had never seen her like this. He didn't like it, he needed to make it up to her.

_But how?_

"How about we go hunting? I know that it will be dangerous, but maybe your training will finally kick in?" She had been training him nonstop after he asked for it.

It had only been a few weeks worth, nothing had really stuck with him yet. He would keep trying though. Even if his cancer was getting in the way of things, he wouldn't give up. How would he face his best friend knowing that he had given up?

"You mean it!? This is going to be the best one yet. I just have to get our gear ready!" She sprinted off, avoiding his gaze. He really fucked up, didn't he?

Izuku sat alone on his couch, thinking about the future. What would his life become? How long did he really have left to live? What will happen to Himiko when he bites the dust?

He didn't really want to think about any of that, he just wanted to live in the moment. Right now, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Izuku thought back to his former staff. They would have probably begun snooping around, wondering why he was letting a girl stay in his house.

He laughed, a small snicker escaped from him. He wouldn't have to hide his intentions anymore. It was just them now, he didn't need to surround himself with fakes anymore. All he needed was one person to accept him. Himiko had, even after his pathetic life story.

She actually felt bad for him because of his luck. No one else had, they all just called him a cursed freak. His laughter grew and his body shook.

_How could someone like her exist in this world?_

He figured it out shortly after, she was an anomaly. She did what she pleased, killed what she wanted to kill. It was all because she wanted to live her own way. Her way of life included him, he was eternally grateful for that.

_I'm not alone, we will change the world._

"Let's go out Izu! I have all my favorite knives with me. Don't worry, I bought you some too." She was excited, but he could still see that she was still struggling with something.

He always messed up, whether it was talking to others or trying to make a girl happy. He should have never said a thing about his cancer… He never wanted her to lose her true smile. Now he was the cause of some of her hidden pain. He hated that all the way to his core.

_She will overcome her inner despair! It will bloom into a brighter hope!_

Then why did he feel like this?

* * *

_**With Himiko**_

She didn't know what to think right now. Should she be focusing on the screaming or Izuku? He dropped a major bomb on her, one that made her extremely sad. He would probably die within a year, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Himiko couldn't focus on the dying couple beneath her or their kid that was crying in a corner. She just couldn't shake the deep seated feeling of dread that settled upon her. Her Izuku was going to die. She had finally found someone to walk through life with, only for them to be taken away. They would turn the hero society on their heads and make a new world together… At least that's what she wanted.

The petty murders and crimes she did were only distractions. She wanted to make it easier to live, to turn society upside down. Now she wanted to do that with Izuku, but there was no time. His life would end before anything could be accomplished.

Izuku was going off on a rant, preaching to the soul shattered child. He was planting seeds of hope and despair, the kid just sat and listened. Try as he might, he could not get away, he couldn't call for help, and he couldn't bring his parents back to life.

Himiko never really targeted families, but they were the unlucky ones tonight. It was Izuku's idea, she couldn't say no to him. It always bought her joy, seeing his face brighten with madness. This was a part of him that others had never experienced.

It didn't compare to his happy smiles though. It would only be for a moment, but she saw the sun when he really smiled. It made her chest warm, her cute little fluffy cloud had the greatest of smiles.

It was far easier to see his fake ones though, he wore one all the time. She kinda understood why. It must have been hard, living with so much tragedy. She just wanted to hold him close, to tell him that everything would be okay.

Izuku stopped laughing, his lungs finally spent. The child shuffled away from him, turning to run. She didn't let him, cutting off his escape from the dirty alleyway.

"That just won't do, you haven't even said goodbye!" She could taste his fear, her cat like eyes narrowed into slits.

"Very true, why don't you give one last farewell to your parents? I'm sure they would want one." Izuku grabbed the ten year olds shoulder, dragging him towards the deceased pair.

He gently placed the kid in front of him, gesturing towards the bloody ground. Himiko noticed that her sweater had some blood on it, most likely from her brutal assault. She sighed and looked away. She really didn't want them to get caught so she stood watch. She wouldn't let the 'heroes' take away her precious time with Izuku.

She smiled at that, she would make the most of their time together. Starting now, Himiko would devote all of her time towards Izuku.

* * *

_**With Izuku**_

They were on their way home when he bumped into somebody. He had been lucky the whole day, so this must be the bad stuff kicking in.

"Watch it, oh wait." The guy had pale blue-grey hair and he wore an old ratty black hoodie. He had chapped lips and a sneer upon his face. He didn't look friendly and he certainly looked out of place.

"Ah, sorry about that. I meant no harm." Izuku tried to shrug him off.

Himiko looked like she was on high alert. The way she narrowed her eyes to her slowed breathing, Izuku knew she was getting ready to attack.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for quite a while." His voice was gravelly, like he had only used it twice today.

Izuku backed away from the man and looked around to see if anyone was close by. He felt like he was in danger, that his life could end in a second. Himiko moved silently around Izuku, slowly putting herself in between the two boys.

"Whatcha want? Your not some weird Jehovah's Witness guy, right? I haven't seen one of those guys in a while." She smiled, but it was sinister. Blood lust came off of her in waves, threatening to consume the man in front of him.

Izuku didn't know what to do in this situation, but he felt like he needed to hear what the guy had to say. Maybe this wasn't his bad luck at play?

"I could disintegrate both of you right now and no one would know. Now listen to what I have to say." The man seemed on the verge of a tantrum, he was hardly holding himself back. He started to scratch his neck, angry red marks appeared.

Izuku felt like he was making the right decision. He simply let the man speak. Himiko stood directly in front of him, shielding him.

"Good to know you two can listen. Sensei has been talking about you since your 'glorious' debut. He says we need allies, but I don't really see why he is so interested in you guys." The man talked down to them, speaking to them as if they were yesterday's garbage.

Himiko shifted her right foot, hands gripping a serrated blade. Izuku could see the faint outline of the weapon in her over sized sweater. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a friendly squeeze.

He whispered, "Don't, let's hear what he has to say."

She didn't say anything, but she did relax a tiny bit. The man in front of them looked pissed off, but he didn't ask about their little exchange.

"I don't like it when others whisper in front of me… Whatever. I am here to invite you to the League of Villains. I have been trying to contact you for a long time, but you always slip away. It gets irritating after a while." He was extremely angry, arms twitching and hands clenching.

"Now, come with me if you don't want to be dust in the street." He waved them forward, waiting for their response.

"Could I at least know your name?" Izuku wasn't always the brightest, but he needed to call the guy something.

The guy turned to him and gave him the most 'what the fuck' look he had ever seen. Himiko stifled a laugh, putting her hidden knife away for later.

"Out of all the things you could have asked me… Call me Tomura. Since you know my name, why don't you both follow me. NOW." He was easily agitated, but Izuku didn't mind.

"I'm fine with it. I always wanted to be a part of something bigger." Himiko was lying straight through her teeth, Izuku noticed it instantly.

"We will follow you, but I wish to know more about the organization." Izuku thought it was fair, but Tomura just got angrier.

"I'll explain it all to you when we get there. Does this look like the ideal place?" Considering that they were standing on the side of a road, no, it didn't. That didn't even count the police officers that were at the end of the block.

**A/N: Tried my best, but I still find it hard to grasp Tomura's character. I am so used to his more 'evolved' form in the newer chapters of the manga. He almost becomes a completely different character, but I think I'll get the hang of it soon enough. Ya like the chapter? I sure hope so…**


	5. Will Set You

**A/N: Not much to say about this one, except that this was a fast update. I lied, my bad. I got a day off of work so I put some time into this. (I think I am getting the hang of writing Tomura) One thing I did want to mention is Sewrtyuiop (Soup). I love your stories man, Toxic Temptations is one of my favorites. I read it all in one sitting, I almost never do that. I found it because of your review, I am grateful for that. Who would have known that just looking at someone's profile would lead to that? I really enjoy the way you write Himiko. She won't be the same as yours... She has only just started on her path of carnage after all. Izuku is also a major influence, but I digress. What I wanted to say is… You should read his story if you want some major Izuku and Himiko action. It has sex and mature themes in it so beware. Why am I even saying that? This is also a rated M story. PS: I wish to improve my writing and reading other fanfiction helps out a lot! They give me ideas and ways I could improve. I am always trying to better myself. Bare with me on this, I'll get better someday. **

Izuku didn't know what to think about the poorly lit bar. He didn't understand why their base was a bar, but he didn't judge. He would need to lie low for awhile anyway, he hadn't exactly hidden his face in his last killing spree. Maybe this would be a good change of pace. Hopefully they would let him stay here for a while.

"Tell me about your quirks, then I'll think about adding you to my party." Tomura liked games, he also liked using gaming terms. A lot…

Izuku looked to his left, an unknown force of nature stood behind the bar counter. It wore a fancy suit and calmly cleaned a shot glass. Izuku was intrigued, what was the purple mist? It looked like a male, but he could never be sure. He hadn't heard it talk, but he could only assume that it was a male. What caught his eye the most was the lack of facial features. The mist man had only two sharp and eerie glowing yellow eyes.

"Shouldn't you already know? Were you told nothing? Must hurt to be out of the loop." Himiko was trying to rile him up, Izuku had no idea why.

Tomura grabbed the base of a bar stool. He looked ready to throw it, but he just place all of his fingers on it. Within seconds, the polished wood turned to dust. It collapsed into a heap of ash. Izuku was thrilled, what a beautiful quirk, so many things could be done with a power like that.

"Piss me off again and I will do that to your skull! Now tell me your quirks before this becomes a waste of time." The man child was angry, but when wasn't he?

Izuku had only known him for an hour and he already knew that this guy was easy to annoy. Himiko found it fun to push his buttons, but he preferred living. Tomura began scratching his neck with impatience. Izuku wouldn't keep him waiting.

"As your Sensei knows, I am lucky. Random events are either in my favor or against me. It works well in a fight, but tragedy is also easy to come by. Just me being here is dangerous, I can't see why your Sensei wants me to join your League. If you ever need a luck based job then I'm your guy, just don't expect too much from me." Izuku thought he had summarized his quirk well, but Tomura just looked confused.

"So… You are lucky? THAT'S IT!? You better be going a crit based build then. If not then you are useless."

_What does that even mean?_

"Tomura, you must realize why Sensei would want someone like himself. He has shown intelligence, worthy stealth skills, and cooperation with his partner. He is also lucky, think about all the resources he could gather." The mist man praised him, it was weird being complimented by a total stranger.

Tomura sat down, right next to the dusted bar stool. He was thinking about it, looking at the floorboards. Izuku felt like it was getting hard to breathe, the atmosphere was tense. Tomura would decide his fate.

"I guess so, I wouldn't have gotten that legendary sword without luck… Whatever." Tomura calmed down and looked towards Himiko.

"So what can you do? Better be something good." He was not amused.

Himiko bounced on the base of her feet. A venomous smile and happiness mixed all into one. Izuku thought it was nice, the contrast was beautiful.

"I can stab whoever you want and become them. I have to have ingest their blood though, and I can't use their quirks. But that doesn't matter, it all comes down to skill in the end." She licked her lips, savoring something unknown.

Tomura seemed displeased, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded and looked towards the bar. The mist man just shook his head and turned on a monitor above them. A static screen showed, voice only appeared on the bottom.

_What is even going on?_

"Finally, since Tomura has decided to keep you, I wish to congratulate the both of you. While you are small time criminals, I have seen most of your work. It is very impressive, but I must ask one thing. Why do you always let one get away?" The voice was coming out of the monitor.

Izuku was finally meeting the true boss, Sensei. He had been waiting for this, questions were rapidly forming on his lips. Himiko seemed interested too, she directed all of her attention to the static monitor.

"I thought you would have already known. Aren't you the boss?" Izuku was going to continue, be he was swiftly cut off.

"Don't talk to Sensei like that, I'll kill you." Tomura had his hand outstretched, reaching towards Izuku.

"Enough Tomura, let's hear him out." Sensei waved off his outburst, he quickly got back to the matter at hand.

"We always let one get away to teach them true hope! They will overcome the despair we have put upon them and turn into something beautiful. Those that don't are weak, undeserving of true hope. They are weak and we make them stronger, all through experience." The mist man slowly backed away from him.

Izuku didn't mind, he hardly noticed it. He was on a roll now, his speech slowly turning into the mutterings of a mad man. Himiko brighten considerably, she closed the gap and hooked her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, he will be fine in a bit." Her words didn't seem to ease the bartender.

Tomura seemed like he was going to disintegrate something again. He was about to lash out in rage, but Sensei had silenced him.

"Interesting, what about you then? Why do you leave others alive? What do you really desire?" Sensei was pushing all the right buttons, Himiko was more than ready to answer his questions.

Izuku snapped out of his ravings, he could feel cold eyes piercing him. Tomura looked about ready to kill him, while the mist man just seemed wary of the situation.

"I let them live because of Izu! He is just so happy when it happens, how could I deny him?" She still hung off of him all while spouting her answers to the world.

It made him happy, she really was something else.

"What I desire though? I want to make it easier to live. I want to live my way till the end. I want to see others bleeding and begging. I wanna change the world." An insane smile that promised slaughter adorned her face. Her deep red blush made her look like a love struck psychopath.

Izuku didn't think much about it, he would support her dreams for as long as he could. He would do all in his power to make her dreams come true, all while spreading hope along the way. All it took was her acceptance to turn him into a true monster.

"I want a refund, get these two out of here. They are both crazy, I don't need party members like that." Tomura was disgusted, he turned his body away from them.

Izuku was disappointed, this was a major waste of time then. He felt Himiko move, blood lust filled the room fast. She unsheathed a knife on her hip, the blade promised blood.

"Think about their usefulness-" The mist man was cut off, almost literally.

Himiko moved to intercept Tomura, her irritation was palpable.

_Why is she acting like this?_

* * *

_**With Himiko**_

This whole thing was just a waste of time, time that Izuku didn't have. She could have been sharing a smoothie with him right now! She moved fast, her arm outstretched towards Tomura. She wanted him dead, he was annoying her.

Himiko didn't get to look at Izuku, but she would apologize for her actions later. She understood how Tomura's quirk worked, at least a part of it. She wouldn't let him touch her, her flexibility and agility would make sure of that.

"There will be no fighting." Misty man sent out miniature portals, it was kinda cool if she was honest.

Himiko went for the lunge, her blade nearly tasting flesh. A portal cut her off and intercepted her arm. He completely negated everyone's attacks and he saved Tomura! She went to spin around and stab him, but he had Izuku hostage.

"I could rip him apart right now, I urge you to calm down." Misty man was holding her Izuku in two different places.

Part of Izuku was on one side of the room, while the other rested next to the door. Himiko didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

"Now we will talk to each other peacefully, do I make myself clear? Hey what the-" While Misty was talking, Izuku slipped out of his portal and crashed into the doorway.

"How did you escape?" The bartender was baffled, maybe no one had done that before?

"I told you-" Izuku wiped his bloody hand on his coat. "I'm lucky."

Himiko smiled and turned her attention towards the bartender.

"How about that, I'll be ready next time Misty man." Himiko stood on guard, quickly making her way towards Izuku.

Tomura hadn't moved after that, but he did reach into his pockets. Himiko left him alone and tended to Izuku. His bloody hand looked delicious, she could hardly restrain herself. This was the first time she had ever seen him bleed, it was a beautiful sight.

"Want me to kiss the pain away? I'm gonna kiss the pain away." She didn't really give him a choice.

Izuku didn't have time to say anything, she was already on him. She salivated, her body urged her forward. Her lips made contact with his mashed hand, sweet drops of nectar hit her tongue. All in all, it was probably one of the weirdest things the League of Villains had ever seen.

_Fuck them, this is mine!_

"Could you stop sucking on my hand? Himi-chan?" She could hardly hear his voice, the sweet blood drowned him out.

She was in her own personal heaven, not bothering to listen to anyone. The small cut that lined the side of his hand was being kissed over and over. She couldn't see his blush, but she could practically feel him steaming. She finally stopped after a few minutes, his small wound sealing up.

"Man, you guys are freaks. Should we really keep them Sensei?" Tomura had a dismembered hand covering his face, it gave him a ghoulish look.

Himiko kinda liked it, it made the man child a little intimidating. Not that it mattered, she could probably kill him before he could even move a finger.

_I have to stop underestimating my enemies._

"The choice is yours, I feel that this experience has taught you many important things." Sensei didn't say a word after that, he fully left the choice up to Tomura.

"Wait a second, did you call me Misty man?" The purple void seemed angry? Confused? Probably both if she was honest.

"Yes I did, what are you gonna do about it? You haven't told us your name after all." She was mocking him, daring him to lash out against her.

The mist sighed and Tomura started scratching the skin off his neck. He probably didn't like to be ignored, or he was just impatient, probably both.

"I'll tell you if Tomura wishes to take you in." The mist was done talking, Himiko was thinking of a million ways to kill him.

"You two are insane, but you could be useful. Just don't fuck anything up, your dead once you do." He didn't seem all that thrilled to take them in, but she didn't mind.

She hadn't had her time wasted after all. Maybe this would be the start of something, maybe she would finally be able to flip society on its head.

"My name is Kurogiri, I hope that we can get along." He seemed miffed at something, but he didn't voice his opinion.

"What would happen if I stabbed ya? Would you bleed?" She inched closer to him, a knife within her reach.

"Please don't."

* * *

_**With Izuku**_

They had settled in to the hideout fairly quickly. Izuku had gotten most of his belongings from home, only leaving his less important things there. Himiko didn't have much, a few pairs of clothes and many blades were transferred into their new home. Izuku quickly learned that his house was very far from the hideout. Going back and forth between the two was exhausting. He had made the right choice to live with his new companions, even if he would have to live away from home. At least the police wouldn't find him here.

All in all, it had only taken them a few hours to get settled in. Tomura kept complaining about the extra noise while Kurogiri just put up with it.

Izuku respected that, he could only take so much complaining before he snapped. Tomura had really been getting on his nerves, but he held back. These were his new friends, the ones that would spread hope and despair all across Japan.

_Now if only he would stop comparing life to a video game._

They ran into a problem though, there was only one available guest room. Every other room was being worked on, they probably hadn't expected to get new members so soon.

"I want the right side of the bed! Oh I can't wait for tonight." Himiko practically purred into his ear.

Izuku had a major dilemma on his hands. He would have been fine with this before, he probably would have slept on the ground. Now he didn't even want to sleep in the same room with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her one way make out session with his bloodied hand. It was weird and slightly arousing. How would he be able to sleep in the same room as her after that!?

_She is very pretty, man this is going to be hard. At least exhaustion is starting to take over..._

"We won't be able to have our own rooms and I am not walking four hours everyday to get here. I call the side next to the wall." He then proceeded to flop on the mattress, he was dead tired. His eyes closing as he hit the bed.

Himiko sat next to him, picking at his hair. Izuku had so many questions to ask her, but he kept his mouth shut. She probably wouldn't want him to intrude. He still couldn't get over her random act of passion though. It was so different than what he was used to, he had never seen her like that before.

He was lost and confused, but he kept that to himself. He would ask about it another day, right now he needed a nap.

"I might just take a nap, wake me up if anything important happens." He couldn't see her face, but he felt nails comb his stark white hair.

"Nighty night Izu, sweet dreams." Her hushed whispers barley reached him.

Izuku was out cold in seconds, but one question remained.

_Why did she do that? Why did she suck on my blood like her life depended on it?_

**A/N: I have decided to make use of the pairing feature on this website. (Totally forgot it existed) I'll try to take it slow, but they will be paired together. My focus is mostly on their relationship and how Izuku will impact the canon story. It will mostly be about his actions, what he will change throughout the canon story line. We are getting closer to the U.A exam, even if it is still months away. Be warned, a training montage is coming. (I don't really know how to do one of those but here goes nothing)**


	6. AN

Alright, I got some bad news. My Laptop is fucked right now. I have been trying to fix it for a whole day. I can only start it up in safe mode, it will load forever if I try anything else. I have been looking at stuff, but I don't know what will happen. Also for UpiLouis, I appreciate your recommendation, I will try to fix that when I can. I just hope that I haven't lost any important files. I have mostly everything backed up, but shit happens ya know? I'll delete this A/N when everything is fixed.

Anyway, which name sounds the best? This will be Izuku's villain name so choose wisely. (I need to see this from another persons perspective) They all have a deeper meaning to them, but I really want some feedback as to what sounds the best.

Faust, Elpis, and Deku/Dekiru are all I could think of. Faust is from a classic German legend. He is a highly successful man, but he is bored with life. At the crossroads (Izuku learning about his condition) he chooses to sell his soul to the devil. (Himiko/criminal activities) Elpis is the Greek personification of hope, usually seen as an extension of suffering to the Greeks. Do I even have to explain that one? Lastly, we have Deku/Dekiru. I put this here because it would be a good way to twist what Dekiru is. It means can do, while Deku means useless. Both of these fit him extremely well, but I don't know if I want to do it. (Almost every fanfiction has his hero/villain name as Deku)

I'll even ask for suggestions, what names do you guys have for this hope obsessed psychopath? Anything based on luck? I couldn't think or find anything that great for luck. There won't be 'voting', I just want to know what name you like and why.


End file.
